lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Nishikino Maki
Nishikino Maki (西木野 真姫) is the composer and lyricist of μ's. She is the current Vice-president of the Idol Research Club, as well as a member of Ayase Eli's idol unit, BiBi. Becoming a Member of μ's Hanayo goes to Maki's house to deliver something she dropped Maki thanks her and they have a chat about μ's. Hanayo tells her that she wants to join μ's. The next day after school Maki helps Hanayo sing Rin sees Maki with Hanayo and tries to pull Hanayo to the roof (Where μ's practices) Maki stops Rin from pulling her and tells her that Hanayo needs to do it one step at a time. Rin pulls Hanayo away and says that she is taking her to join μ's. Maki stops her and tells her that she will do it and Rin needs to stay out of it. They both end up pulling her to the roof where Hanayo gets accepted. They then ask Maki and Rin to join too and they accept. Personality Maki is very mature and acts much older than her age, She lives in a rich house and owns several places. She loves to sing and play the piano as well. Quotes "Nobody thinks they're cuter than others unless they're conceited." (Maki talking to Rin) Appearance Maki has Carmine medium hair that reaches her shoulders and lavender eyes. Relationships * Kosaka Honoka - Maki has a good friendship with Honoka. * Ayase Eli - Maki is similar to Eli. they both are hard to get to know but are shown to be super kind once they have friends. Maki is also in the unit BiBi with her. (Maki also has a trio song with Umi & Eli titled soldier game.) * Minami Kotori - They are good friends. * Sonoda Umi - (Maki has a trio song with Umi & Eli titled soldier game). * Hoshizora Rin - Rin and Maki got off to a rough start at first but they became best friends soon after. She is usually seen with Rin & Hanayo. * Tojo Nozomi - Maki is good friends with Nozomi. * Koizumi Hanayo - Hanayo is best friends with Maki. * Yazawa Nico - Maki and Nico are good friends. Nico is really jealous of Maki for acting much older than she actually is despite that Maki and Nico get along great. They both are in the unit BiBi with Eli. Maki has shared a duet song with Nico titled "Zurui Yo MagneticToday". Songs * soldier game * Darling! * Beat in Angel * Zurui yo Magnetic today * Himitsu to Hanazono Trivia *She shares her disliked food with Tsushima Yoshiko. Gallery Maki cool r.jpg Maki pure r.png Aishiteru Banzai, Umi,Eli,Maki.jpg BiBi s h.jpg Eli laughs.jpg Soldier game album.jpg Maki on the beach.jpg tumblr_n8xvt6BARn1r5o4ldo1_500.gif Nishikino Maki natsuiro.jpg SR 259 Maki Event Card.png Nishikino-Maki-3-love-live-school-idol-project-37571475-500-281.gif Maki-Nishikino-pic-love-live-school-idol-project-37694153-500-281.gif MakiMain.jpg Maki smile r+.png Maki&Nico.jpg Umi&Maki.jpg Snow halation maki.jpg Download (1).jpg Video Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Maki Category:Love Live! Category:School Idol Category:First Years Category:Muse